Injection molded parts of the above type are used, for example, in automotive engineering, since they are simple to manufacture and have a low weight. In order to positively connect (for example with a threaded fastener), the injection molded parts to other components, for example of an automobile, it is necessary that the insert part, which is made from metal, is present, with the result that, for example, a threaded fastener can engage into the insert part. The threaded fastener connection with the insert part which is made from metal is sufficiently stable, whereas a threaded fastener connection exclusively with die plastic does not meet the strength requirements as a rule.
In order for it to be possible to lower the weight, for example of the automobile, it is necessary to reduce the weight of all components. Up to now, however, injection molded parts have not been able to be of lighter configuration in the region of the insert part, since otherwise the strength requirements cannot be maintained any longer. Although it would be possible to use higher strength plastics or to modify the construction of the injection molded part in the region around the insert part, this has not been possible up to now on account of the associated higher manufacturing cost. For instance, the insert parts which are made from metal have geometric tolerances. The higher the tolerance requirements, the more expensive the manufacture of the insert part.